no_facefandomcom-20200214-history
Faceless hunter
The Faceless Hunters first come to public attention in 1961 after one of them, Klee Pan, is intercepted trying to steal major world sculptures such as the Mount Rushmore heads and the Easter Island statues. Oregon Highway Patrolmen Bob Colby and Jim Boone were assigned to Mount Rushmore, and confronted Klee Pan, who explained that he comes from Klaramar - a world revolving within an atom on the planet Saturn and he was looking for a stone face left on Earth millennia ago which can help prevent Saturn exploding. He revealed that an evil Faceless Hunter, Chun Yull, has planted an "ultimate energy time-bomb" and threatened to detonate it unless he is made supreme ruler, but died giving no clues as to where the face, which can defuse the bomb, was hidden. Boone deduced that the face is on Earth's Moon, and Klee Pan took Colby and Boone there and then to Saturn - after cutting the face from the Moon's surface. When the face was destroyed by a trap set by Chan Yull the patrolmen help reconstruct it (using an astronomy book Boone happens to have had in the patrol car), disarmed the bomb and saved the planet. The Faceless Hunters replaced the face on the Moon in gratitude, and Klee Pan gives both men telepathic abilities. Having in fact teleported himself to Saturn instead of dying, Chun Yull later revived and vowed revenge on the patrolmen who had thwarted him, and on Earth. He captured Colby and Boone and constructed a new bomb, then teleported them all to Klaramar, where Klee Pan once again foils Chun Yull and returns Colby and Boone to Earth. A year later, Chun Yull telepathically commanded Colby and Boone to build a machine which increases his size and transports him to Earth again, which he threatens to destroy unless he is made "Earth Citizen Number One". After the United Nations comply, he reveals that he lied - Faceless Hunters are unable to destroy a planet unless they are citizens of it. Meanwhile Colby and Boone managed to beam themselves to Klaramar and Klee Pan saves Earth and again captures Chun Yull. After this defeat, Chun Yull was imprisoned within inescapable "Spheres of Light", from which he is almost instantly freed by The Enchantress because she needed his space traveling powers; he then traveled the stars for over 20 years looking for a sorcerer she wishes to team up with to rule the Universe. Together with Yggardis the Living Planet, Atom Master, Kraklow the Mystic, Vandal Savage, Mister Poseidon and Ultivac, Chun Yull and The Enchantress form part of a criminal organization known as The Forgotten Villains.Superman joined a disparate group of minor heroes from the 20th century and the future banded together as "The Forgotten Heroes" and defeats Chun Yull in the future, returning him to captivity. However, he briefly reappears during the Crisis on Infinite Earths as a member of Lex Luthor and Brainiac'sarmy of villains. After the Crisis, nothing is known of Chun Yull or the other Faceless Hunters until he and the Forgotten Villains battled the Forgotten Heroes again; this time 1.93 million years in the past. He returned to captivity back in the 20th century in Rip Hunter's Time Machine, after being abandoned with the rest of the Forgotten Villains by Kraklow and defeated by Animal Man.Eighteen months later he somehow broke free of his imprisonment was fighting Young Justice on the island nation of Zandia. Just over three years later, Chun Yull and along with two other Faceless Hunters worked as bounty hunters hired by Amon Sur into hunting Green Lanterns. They took control of the minds of a number of the Global Guardians to capture Green Lantern Hal Jordan; but are mistakenly attacked by a team of Rocket Reds assuming Green Lantern is with them - thwarting their plans to wipe his memory. Category:DC comics Category:DC villain Category:Alien